


Love You Like The Movie

by pass19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: -家庭小把戏-下班回家吃晚饭，刚好明珠台重播了笑笑小电影（American Family Video），刚好又重看了S3E2，于是就有这篇超级突然的文。-旧文存档





	Love You Like The Movie

确定重新搬回老房子后，Rosemund预约检查维修供暖供水设备，换了发霉干裂的墙纸，扯掉遮尘布吸尘除虫，空置了三个月通风。  
行李孩子丈夫围着她站成一圈，眼前是金色门把手。她伸手学着幼时记忆，把门把手弄歪，又把门把手扶正，一个人咯咯笑起来。  
丈夫牵着孩子说“我们回家了”

 

壁橱书架扶手椅还有那张木制饭桌都是父亲们用过的，老家具的质量好的惊人，擦干净再上油，与当年触碰的感觉一样。  
她在被化学药剂腐蚀的坑坑洼洼的木桌上铺上桌布，一家人围着桌子吃饭聊天，两个孩子吵吵闹闹的说着今天上课教了什么，说不定一两句话触发了丈夫的写作灵感，抓起笔在浅色桌布上写了起来。  
嫁给小说家的坏处，总得跟灵感女士分享同一个男人。当然也有例外，纪实小说家只要注视作品主人翁目不转睛，记录下的即是现实也是历史。  
她从老房东，那位热心夫人那学到了一手好厨艺。在微波炉沦为教父的实验器材后，她便对所有的外卖食品深恶痛绝。每次站在关紧的微波炉面前，她总是忍不住思考里面加热的到底是人类眼珠还是肝脏。  
丰盛的英式早餐叫醒了浑噩的清晨，香肠煎蛋豆子游走在罪恶与正义血脉，当然最不可缺少的还是一杯热茶，糖奶比例看个人口味。与以谜题工作为食的教父不同，Dad像每一个普通的正常的平凡的英国人深爱着茶，哪怕只是泡过茶包的寡淡的红色液体，喝下肚子后才算完成了这个仪式。  
当她把早餐端上桌时，两个小孩还不见踪影，在想起丈夫一大早去了编辑部改稿子后，她走到楼梯口大声喊“Sherlock，带着Hamish从二楼杂物间下来。  
10岁的长女带着小她两岁的弟弟推开门，看着楼梯下穿着围裙叉腰皱眉的母亲，毫无认错的自觉，而是拖着弟弟大步的往下跑。Hamish喊着慢些，哀求声被长女抛在脑后。  
生气的母亲接住了如同滚下来一般的孩子，扶着他们在平地上站好，还没开口训话，长女献宝举起手给母亲看“Mommy，看我找到了什么？“  
“明明是我找到的”弟弟不满的朝着姐姐抱怨着。  
Sherlock看着母亲没做任何反应，生怕母亲看不见，踮着脚把手上黑色物体递的离母亲更近一些，急切的追问道“这是什么？？”  
长女有着令人恼火的好奇心和执拗，Rose收起了怒容，从女儿手上拿起了那个物体，看清楚了上面便签写的单词，笑着说“硬盘，用来保存文件的。嘿，想看看里面有什么东西么”  
两个孩子急切地点头。  
Rose眨眨眼睛，笑得非常狡猾，像极了她的母亲“我想你们两个不会让我的一番心血白费？”  
长女拖着弟弟跑着回到了餐桌上，拿起了刀叉。在硬盘绝迹的年代里，还有读取硬盘配置的电脑怕是不多了。可是她并不担心，贝克街221号里永远不缺奇怪的东西，无论是用来固定信件的瑞士军刀还是藏香烟的波斯船鞋。她打开了二楼房门，转角处的壁灯照亮了飘动的积尘——  
思维宫殿里写着丁达尔效应的文件夹飞过，被她塞回了物理房间的书架里。太久没动过这个房间，她不得不站着一会，仔细找找两台电脑被她收哪了。  
Rose念叨着这个是装证物，这个是实验器材，在脑海里翻腾里好一阵，才找到了写着私人物品几个字的箱子，于是走进房间轻轻松松的把电脑拿了出来。  
下到二楼，孩子们匆匆吃完了早饭，Rose一边在餐桌启动电脑，一边头也不回的说“又交换了豆子和鸡蛋，Hamish吃的太急了甚至呛着了，Sherlock你试图用衣袖擦干净桌子。亲爱的，记住不想让我知道你们做了什么，吃完东西后得用桌布洗洁剂擦干净桌面清洗餐盘刀叉，洗手擦嘴巴最好把衣服给换了，瞧瞧你们浑身都是证据。”  
被揭穿把戏的孩子乖巧坐在母亲身边，他们都了解到这些推论都是怎么来的，无论见识了多少次母亲这种身临现场的描述，都忍不住崇拜的眼神看着她。然后用言语告诉Rose，最近他们又学会了多少夸奖的单词。  
Rose笑着，点开了电脑屏幕取名为Wedding的文件夹，看着Surprise的文件笑倒了在沙发上，不理会叫嚷着这是什么的孩子，扯了纸巾按在眼角，说“自己看。”  
她点开了视频——  
镜头一开始是一片黑，然后是一张放大的女性的脸。扎着马尾的金发白人，眼睛有神坚毅，在调试镜头位置时不时舔舔嘴唇，她感到紧张，还有一个小巧下巴，不算漂亮的脸，可是平和温柔，易于亲近。年轻的Rose倒退了几步检查镜头的摆放会不会露馅，才看清她是个纤细的小个子。  
少了Rose的阻挡，镜头记录了深绿色的壁纸—她在网上找了几个月才找到与旧壁纸一样的新壁纸——柜子上堆满了杂物了，隐约能分辨出有塞得满满的文件夹，随意摞在一起的空置培养皿，和一份举起摊开的报纸。  
然后报纸说话了，应该是躲在报纸后的人说话。  
“Sherlock昨天刚把家里的摄像头的清理了一次，只要这一个月他没有无聊到要跟Mycroft吵架泄气，他是不会再去理那些摄像头的，就放那吧”  
John放下了报纸了，他的头发银白参杂，可是整个人看起来很精神，体现着军人的体面。眼睛嘴角的皱纹因为常常带笑所以比起以前加深了不少，Rose很好的遗传的友善亲切的长相。  
听到父亲这么说，Rose还是不死心捏捏书的折角，确保它会跟自己移动它之前一样，又把灰尘扫的均匀些，确认那台刚睡醒就下楼与流浪汉军团换取情报的人体X光机不会在第一眼识破，才坐回餐桌旁。  
John看着年轻的女儿，又举起了报纸“深呼吸。连我这个门外汉都看得出来你有事隐瞒。想想你学到的东西，深呼吸。你特地在上班时间请假过来肯定有重要的事，寻求意见还是需求帮助，我倾向后者。在执拗或是有主见这点上你很好继承了我和Mary的性格，所以你是来寻求帮助的。向我还是向Sherlock？如果是向我寻求帮助，你只需要打一通电话，凌晨两点我都会马上出现在你身边。那么就是夏洛克。找夏洛克的人都有困扰。一个年轻的有着稳定工作的女孩子会向长辈寻求帮助的问题有哪些？恋爱，考虑到你有个很爱你的男朋友，那么你现在烦恼的问题只有一个，婚礼。你无数次翻过我的blog，知道夏洛克参与我的婚礼筹划，所以你是来请求夏洛克，你的教父来筹划你的人生盛事你的婚礼”  
John说的很慢，但是少有的说的这么多，他放下报纸喝了一杯茶。  
与Sherlock生活多年，开口说长句机会很少，甚至可以说是没有。交流晚餐意见，冲着冰箱微波炉里的奇怪实物发火，夸奖他的演绎，久了John可以跟上演绎的思路，提问疑点时，抛出几个简单名词就足够了。他们太过互补，以至于，夏洛克擅自消耗完了长句子使用份额，留给他三五单词而已。  
Rose给他空掉的杯子里添茶，摆出了一个‘这也算是门外汉的’的质疑神情。  
John笑着，眼睛睁得大大的，说“够用来糊弄除Sherlock以外的人”  
“的确是，John你完美地遗漏了所有关键线索”Sherlock推开门进来。  
“Sherlock，厨房有咖啡没放糖，锅里有煎好的土司鸡蛋”Rose对他说，打量着他。 Sherlock穿着老旧深蓝色晨衣。高个子像个衣帽架，走动时衣摆会飞起来。瘦削脸颊，高颧骨，线条锋利能划破手。一个好演员总能维持好自己的相貌，这么多年过去，教女即将踏入婚礼坟墓，除了皱纹比过往深了些，看起来与过往无异，连头发也还是乱蓬蓬的深黑色。  
Rose曾经问过John，Sherlock是不是染过头发。John点点自己的脑袋说，都长我这了。Rose抱了抱John感慨道我会是一位好母亲，因为我见识过一位了不起的父亲带大了两个烦人的小孩。  
John伸手拍拍他肩膀说你会是一位好母亲，我保证。  
Sherlock懒洋洋的连应答都不愿意，但是往厨房里走，等他出来时，一手拿着咖啡，一手用镊子夹着一颗眼球。  
Rose叹气，伸手捂着自己的眼睛，强压着无奈“你需要吃早餐”  
“我在吃早餐”放下咖啡，Sherlock拿着眼球比划着哪台仪器更适用。  
“咖啡配眼球，很棒的早餐”Rose挑眉，该死的像John，口吻却像极了他  
“黑咖啡两颗糖，进食会阻碍我思考”  
“感谢告知，我才是家里第二个拿了医学博士学位并且进了苏格兰场当了鉴证人员的人”Rose摊手示意停战，双手紧握，十指搅成一团，“Sherlock，就，那个——”  
在Rose支支吾吾的时候，Sherlock跟John交换一个眼神。在Rose接手了督促Sherlock好好吃饭的工作，John拿起了报纸翻了起来，感受到了Sherlock询问目光。  
John比了一个Nothing的口型。  
Sherlock站立俯视这个自己看着长大教女，太简单了，连引擎都不需要启动。  
“因为一个突发奇想你一晚上没睡好，大清早打的赶来这，你没有开车，你太激动了所以不想浪费时间在找车位这件事上。你掐准了我一定在家的时间赶到，然而我今天恰巧出门。这点时间让你迟疑，于是你跟John一起在厨房做早餐，并且交流你的那个奇想，John表示赞成，并指导你怎么做。”  
对于陪伴他生命后半段两个人，Sherlock可以省下了怎么从细节演绎出整件事前因后果，但是他需要John的夸奖和教女崇拜的目光，所以他开始消耗今天的长句份额“眼球红血丝证明你在床上躺看了一晚上的天花，但是你显得十分精神，精神亢奋。你是一个注重形象的人，不知道这点是跟谁学的。出门时，一定会画眉毛口红，你觉得这样会精神些，永远展示最优状态，轻微的信任危机和自恋情结。你习惯一根根的描画，科研人员的强迫症，今天只是随手涂黑了眉毛。抹了口红，却没有勾唇线。甚至没想到要用底妆盖过你的浓重黑眼圈。没有挑选成套的衣服，只是就近拿了就穿上，衣服上的褶皱时最好的证明。一个连早餐只喝了一杯温水的人别催促我吃早餐。为什么猜出你没开车？不是猜测亲爱的，看看你的平扁的口袋，没有车钥匙的痕迹，你也没有带包。你焦急地赶来，所以不会考虑地铁公交，所以我推断你是打的来的”  
“Excellent.”John放下报纸仰着头看向同居人。  
Sherlock比着手抱怨道“这周我已经第二听到这个词”  
‘’Superlative？”  
“可以接受，你真的需要更新你的词库”  
“抱着字典自己翻去吧”  
“那我来的原因？”Rose扳着自己的手指，她这么希望教父能看出自己来的出原因，又盼望他看不出来，给自己的一个亲口说出的机会  
“挑战？两分，看你的挑衅的神情，我会大方给出三分。”  
“John已经推理出你来是为了婚礼的事，我就顺着他的结论继续。你下的决定很仓促，这说明你之前有考虑过但是因为一些原因而没有付之行动。可是昨晚你却决定下来了，这说明关键点在于昨晚你下班回家你遇到了什么人。你经历长达一周的加班，所以你累得只想回家洗澡睡觉，John昨天给你打了电话，但是转拨到了语音信箱，我们可以排除掉社交方面。要谋杀你真是太简单，生活规律有无数下手机会。你打包外卖直接回家，刷卡没有过多停留。回到公寓吃饭洗澡，不会是浴室幻想，你挣扎着不让自己溺死在浴缸里。那么剩下来的只有你睡前打开电影当作背景乐的电视节目。”  
Sherlock不知道从掏出了一部苹果机，Rose的。（他只爱保密功能完善的黑莓。）  
用自己的指纹扫开了锁屏，看到锁屏是他们三个的自拍，收敛了得意洋洋，试探的抬头看向教女，却发现她紧张却不焦虑，就是像是在机动游戏，高高的车厢悬空在铁轨上定住，看着空荡荡的地面，紧张的心跳加速又期待着俯冲下去的刺激感，热爱冒险向往危机，Watson的通病。  
她在期待什么？也许这才是解开谜题的关键。  
Sherlock点开了app说“你的付费电视跟你的手机软件分享着同一个帐号。这点学习了John的犯懒。只要我们知道你昨晚在睡前看了什么节目，而节目内容与婚礼内容相关的，案子就解开了。两分的案子”  
“那就揭开它吧，Sherlock。想要罪犯认罪，得有证据。”Rose期待的看着他，就像幼时一起坐过山车时，过山车俯冲下去前三秒，她的小手握紧了扶手。  
“节目回看，笑笑小电影（AFV）？真的？小动物，不对；蠢兮兮的青少年打闹，不对；在玻璃桌面垒砖头报废掉了一整个客厅，不对。是这个。准新郎用恶作剧礼物邀请他的父亲当伴郎。你看了这个小视频有感而发，你希望我——你——额——”  
“扑通”眼球掉进了咖啡里。  
Sherlock 愣住了，他看着教女眼神却在放空，甚至没有与自己的室友交换一个眼神。  
从踏进家门口那刻起，她就知道夏洛克会演绎出一切，但仔细想想这个谜题不是显而易见在所有人心脏中大呼小叫么？只不过是昨晚的那个无聊可笑可是很能打发时间的小节目在她心脏撒了一桶油点了一把火烧的她的双眼发亮，彻夜无眠。  
于是天一亮，她就冲出家门，像教父推断一般招了的士回到童年生活的家中。教父早早出门，刚睡醒的生父在厨房里泡茶，标准的英国人开启新一天指南。  
她少有急促地不讲逻辑地跟父亲讲述着心中所想——她的名字来源于母亲，她的姓氏来源于父亲，她的有记忆以来所有与智慧与思维与爱相关的一切来源于Sherlock。在踏入婚姻殿堂开启新一段人生旅途，早逝母亲缺席了婚礼筹划，她还要让另一位代表智慧的父亲也缺席么，绝不。  
侦探敲下定罪的锤击，罪犯Rose却像送了一口气般，她看着呆滞的教父，把排练一晚上的词句说出“Sherlock，你愿意和我的生父一起，陪我走过婚礼红地毯，把我托付爱我和我爱的男人手中么”  
Sherlock凝神看着教女，只有眼皮在眨动，像座雕像伫立在饭桌旁，下意识的拒绝道“NO.”  
对于曾说出“It's not my area”的咨询侦探的来说，这个满怀爱与敬意的要求就像是六千五百万年前毁灭恐龙的陨石一般，于是她向专属写手给出了求救的眼神。  
John摊开的那份报纸像是这样防弹玻璃，替他挡下了两父女吵嘴时的余波，让他有更多的精力去观察这对他爱了一辈子，也将继续爱下去的父女。  
他折好了报纸，站起来走到了Sherlock面前，一手环着他的的肩膀一手把他僵硬的大理石脑袋按到自己的肩膀上“Sherlock，你得去。你得和我一起，挽着Rose的手踏着红地毯把她送到她爱的人手里，我们会一起告诉那个小子，这个女孩子是我们的珍宝，要珍惜她爱护她”  
“你和我一起送她上学，参加开学礼毕业礼。你参与过了她每个充满纪念性的时刻，你绝不能错过她的婚礼。由女孩成为女人，成为妻子，成为母亲。以后不止她会喊你Sherlock，她的孩子也会喊你Sherlock，也许她有了女儿可以叫Sherlock这个名字，就像Sherlock差点成为了Rose的名字一样”  
“你不会逃避，你会答应的，对么？”  
Rose看着父亲熟练的安抚着教父，就像她能想象到，她的教父坐在被邀请砸成了废墟的思维宫殿残骸上，灰头土脸，只有几座罗马柱耸立，一点风吹草动都会摇摇欲坠。然后John出现带着毛巾和扫帚，给宫殿上的王子擦干净脸和手脚，指挥每一块砖石回归原位，庞大华美的宫殿重新耸立。  
John坐回了原位，这次没有拿起了报纸了，而是笑着看着他们两个。  
Sherlock皱着眉搜肠刮肚的想要说什么，他竭力的忍住会暴露出自己无话可说的小动作。得给大脑来些燃料，情绪不稳定时人体总会呈现出程度不一的缺水反应。该死的，他把宫殿内乱飞的生理报告给塞回书柜。为了补充所需的糖分和水分，端起了咖啡杯喝一口，说“Surprisely ok.”  
“Sure？”教女镇静地问道。  
“Again.”室友大笑。  
他低头看向咖啡，一个眼球浮起来，扩散的瞳孔盯着他。  
Rose没有理会故障中的教父，完成了邀请的她开开心心的去抱了抱John，又去抱抱Sherlock。她手机抖了抖，是日程提醒，准备结婚的人有一伦敦的事等着去处理。她给未婚夫发信息约好了看婚纱的时间，还得先回去补眠。  
出门没多久，她又转头进来，戏剧化十足，她对着John“Dad，记得让Sherlock吃早餐”  
John应了一声，听着女儿哒哒往下跑的声响。他站起来把红茶和咖啡对调。用镊子夹起眼球放进玻璃罐，倒掉了咖啡，烧了一锅开水消毒咖啡杯，端着满满一盘早餐和加了两颗糖的黑咖啡放在夏洛克面前。  
“吃掉这盘早餐，我想你现在也思考不了什么东西。”  
Sherlock拿起来叉子对着食物挑挑捡捡，像是想到什么“我还要送别我爱的Watson几次”  
“你知道我们总会在你身边的”John已经吃过了早餐，他只想坐在餐桌上陪着室友说说话“一次吧。公平些，我已经参加过了你的葬礼，你也得参加一次我的葬礼”  
“Boring.”  
“Exactly.”  
Rose离开了家里，她留下原想拍了Surprise视频然后给类似AFV投稿的录像机还在忠诚的工作着。  
这是发生在很久以前，也是很久以后的惊喜故事。丧母的女童长大成人，病痛与衰老一同找上那对好搭档的门，他们很难在像三十岁那年为了追捕犯人蹦跑着跨过了伦敦屋顶，为了争取更多时间手牵手在深夜奔逃。时代拉开了新帷幕，Rose去应聘了英国公务员，顶了Anderson的位置，他退休了。Sherlock看到了Rose手机上的通知邮件，感慨要是Rose跟他合作那该多好，他能少浪费时间在揭人伤疤（Rose学会了放弃计较手机的事，像他父亲一样。）Sally还在跟那层透明天花死磕，也说不清有色视线和怪胎那个更讨厌。新一代苏格兰场的床头故事都有了Dr.Watson博客合集，像是伦敦地图和圣经一样的存在，以至于当Sherlock出于这样或那样的理由出任巴兹名誉教授，——毫无疑问的，在课堂上，对所有学生，包括Rose来说都是一场灾难——年轻的学生们去上课时除了带课本还有博客合集。John还在写，不停歇的写，他放下了手术刀和手枪，学会了用双手准确无误的敲击键盘，只要Sherlock的咨询侦探生涯没有宣告完结，那么他的传记写手历程也不会结束，有一份无形的契约束缚着他们，他们开心的在命运的指点下痛快的签字。  
一切继续着，经典的电影总会有不好不坏的续集。

Rose关掉了视频，对着满脸惊讶的孩子说好了，我想你们得去上小提琴课了。


End file.
